


it’s a small world (after all)

by Mirasolla



Series: Sheith Month 2019 [26]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amusement Parks, Disney World & Disneyland, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Post-Canon, Sheith Month 2019
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 11:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirasolla/pseuds/Mirasolla
Summary: Przy okazji konferencji w Paryżu Paladyni Voltrona wybierają się na wycieczkę do Disneylandu.





	it’s a small world (after all)

**Author's Note:**

> SheithMonth 2019. Day 30: gasoline.

— Szkoda, że nie pomyśleliśmy o tym, gdy odbudowywaliśmy Zamek Lwów — westchnęła z zachwytem Allura.

Stali na okrągłym placu przed mostem prowadzącym do wysokiego różowego zamku. Niebieskie dachy wieżyczek zakończone były złoceniami, a okrągłe okna błyszczały w letnim słońcu.

— Wątpię, żeby to była najlepsza forma architektoniczna dla statku kosmicznego — zauważyła rzeczowo Pidge, poprawiając okulary.

— Ale jest piękny — powiedziała Allura. Jej błękitne oczy błyszczały, gdy patrzyła na zamek. — U nas na Altei nie mieliśmy takich parków rozrywki.

— Właśnie dlatego cię tutaj zabraliśmy. Parki rozrywki to jedna z najlepszych rzeczy na Ziemi — oświadczył pewnym głosem Lance.

— A skoro przy statkach kosmicznych jesteśmy — dodała Pidge — wydaje mi się, że według mapy właśnie tam jest strefa _Gwiezdnych wojen_. Księżniczki są świetne i w ogóle, ale może moglibyśmy się podzielić na mniejsze grupy?

Spoglądała tęsknie na prawo, w stronę wejścia do innej części parku. Shiro spojrzał w rozłożoną mapę, którą trzymał w rękach.

— Rzeczywiście, jest — potwierdził.

— Chcę iść na rollercoastery — oznajmił Keith, patrząc swojemu chłopakowi przez ramię. — U księżniczek nie widzę żadnych rollercoasterów.

— Nie ma mowy! — zaprotestował Lance, gestykulując energicznie rękoma. — Przyjechaliśmy tu razem i nie będziemy się rozdzielać. Później pójdziemy w inne części, ale musimy zacząć od najbardziej ikonicznego miejsca. Czas rollercoasterów nadejdzie, ale jeszcze nie teraz. Ruszamy.

To on uparł się, żeby poszli do Disneylandu. Byli w Paryżu, ponieważ komandor Holt został zaproszony na konferencję na temat podboju kosmosu, a konkretnie na panel dotyczący optymalizowania wykorzystania i efektywności paliwa lotniczego. Potrzebował Atlasa do zademonstrowania innym naukowcom paru dokonanych przez siebie ulepszeń, ale Paladyni nie byli niezbędni na wszystkich spotkaniach. Chociaż Pidge, Hunk i Shiro chcieli zostać, żeby posłuchać, Lance przekonał ich, że powinni wykorzystać okazję i pozwiedzać w tym czasie Paryż. Jednak zamiast przejść spacerem po Polach Elizejskich, przepłynąć się Sekwaną albo wejść na sam szczyt wieży Eiffla, wybrali się do Disneylandu.

Przeszli przez bramę zamku. Zajrzeli do bocznej groty, w której znajdował się wielki mechaniczny smok. Lance szedł z przodu, tłumacząc Allurze fabułę _Śpiącej królewny_ i obiecując, że zrobi z nią kiedyś maraton animacji Disneya, żeby wszystkiego ją nauczyć. Shiro i Keith szli na końcu.

— Jakim cudem to miejsce przetrwało trzecią wojnę światową i inwazję kosmitów… — zastanowił się Keith.

— Nie jest tak źle — powiedział Shiro, uśmiechając się do niego pocieszająco. — Dajmy Allurze i Lance’owi się nacieszyć. To nasz jedyny wolny dzień, wieczorem znowu czekają nas bankiety i uśmiechanie się do polityków.

Keith popatrzył na idących przed nim Hunka i Pidge, którzy o czymś dyskutowali, i roześmianą Allurę szturchającą pięścią w ramię Lance’a. Ostatnio mieli tyle spraw na głowie, że rzadko można było zobaczyć ich tak radosnych i zrelaksowanych. Bez mundurów i w opaskach z uszami Myszki Miki i Minnie wreszcie wyglądali bardziej na studentów, którymi w tym wieku powinni być.

— Po prostu nie lubię takich miejsc — powiedział cicho. — Dużo ludzi. I hałas.

Shiro chwycił jego ubraną w rękawiczkę bez palców dłoń swoją lewą ręką. Pamiętał, jak spięty był Keith podczas festynu z okazji Jasnego Dnia. Żałował, że wtedy tak wyszło, że nie spędzili ze sobą dużo czasu, ale przynajmniej teraz mogli to nadrobić.

— Wiem. — Kiwnął ze zrozumieniem głową.

Wyszli na kolejny nieduży plac, z jednej strony otoczony arkadami. Po bokach stały rzędy chatek o ścianach z szarego kamienia, spiczastych dachach z wbudowanymi jaskółkami i wieżyczkami. Przeszli kawałek, rozglądając się za czymś, do czego nie czekałby tłum ludzi.

— Może tutaj? — zaproponował Hunk, zatrzymując się przed jedną z chatek.

Pidge spojrzała na szyld napisany ozdobnymi literami po francusku.

— To pewnie _Królewna Śnieżka_ — powiedziała.

— Sprawdźmy to — powiedział Lance. 

Zajrzeli do środka. Kolejka przesuwała się stosunkowo szybko i co kilka minut nadjeżdżał kolejny wagonik.

— No dobra. Możemy zacząć od tego — postanowił Shiro, wzruszając ramionami.

* * *

— Więcej nie wybierasz atrakcji — powiedział Lance do Hunka, gdy mijali żywopłotowy labirynt z _Alicji w Krainie Czarów_.

Dopiero co przestał trzymać się kurczowo ramienia Allury.

— Sorry, stary, skąd mogłem wiedzieć, że będzie tam Zła Matka? — przeprosił Hunk. — Ten las był trochę niepokojący. Pewnie gdybym nie musiał przejść przez żołądek Webluma i nie był w tych wszystkich przerażających miejscach w kosmosie, też bym się bał.

— Ja się nadal boję, a też byłem w tych wszystkich miejscach — prychnął zawstydzony Lance. — Zła Matka jako staruszka to mój największy strach z dzieciństwa, nie zrozumiecie tego.

— Piszczałeś najgłośniej, a w wagoniku za nami jechał dosłownie czterolatek — powiedziała Pidge z ironicznym uśmiechem. — Nie mogę się doczekać, aż pójdziemy z tobą na prawdziwie straszne atrakcje.

— Ciebie tam nie wpuszczą, jesteś za niska — odgryzł się Lance.

— Że co proszę? Mam ponad metr pięćdziesiąt, mogę wejść wszędzie, gdzie chcę.

— O, patrzcie, to wygląda uroczo! — zawołała Allura, przerywając ich sprzeczkę.

Wskazywała ręką na pastelową, stylizowaną na wycinankę fasadę, na którą składały się najsłynniejsze zabytki świata. Prowadziło do niej zadaszone przejście, pod którym ciągnęła się kolejka.

— _It’s a small world_ — przeczytał w planie parku Shiro.

— To może wy pójdziecie tutaj, a ja pójdę do karuzeli z filiżankami — zaproponował Keith.

— Właśnie — przytaknęła ochoczo Pidge. — Rozdzielmy się, to nie jest daleko. Chcę iść gdzieś, gdzie mam gwarancję, że nie usnę.

— Nie, chodźmy tam razem — poprosiła Allura. — Teraz na pewno będzie lepiej. Nie możemy się zniechęcać po jednej próbie.

Pidge uniosła brew, spoglądając na nią znad okularów.

— A jeśli nie będzie…?

Allura z uśmiechem wzruszyła ramionami.

— Postawię wam watę cukrową — oznajmił Lance.

Keith i Pidge popatrzyli po sobie, rozważając w myślach tę ofertę. Jedzenie w Disneylandzie wcale nie było tanie (właściwie nic takie nie było), a chętnie by coś przekąsili. 

— Dobra — zgodzili się jednocześnie.

Stanęli w kolejce. Przed nimi stała rodzina z dwiema mniej więcej pięcioletnimi córkami w sukienkach Elsy i Anny, a za nimi ustawił się mężczyzna z chłopcem trzymającym pod pachą pluszaka Buzza Astrala. Keith i Pidge wymienili spojrzenia. Wyglądało na to, że czekała ich naprawdę szampańska zabawa.

— Spróbuję ich przekonać, żebyśmy potem poszli gdzieś indziej — obiecał Shiro, pochylając się nad Keithem.

— Mam nadzieję, że się zgodzą — odpowiedział chłopak. — Podzielę się z tobą watą cukrową, bo jestem prawie pewien, że ją dostanę.

— Trzymam cię za słowo.

Odstali swoje, a gdy dotarli do końca kolejki, całą szóstką weszli do małej łódki, wcześniej dając autograf pracownicy Disneylandu, która ich rozpoznała. W jednym rządku mieściły się góra dwie, może trzy dorosłe osoby, więc Keith usiadł obok Shiro.

Łódka powolnym, ślimaczym wręcz tempem wpłynęła do tunelu. Rozbrzmiała wyjątkowo irytująca piosenka śpiewana po francusku przez chór dzieci.

I wtedy Keith zrozumiał, w co tak naprawdę się wpakował. Jęknął cierpiętniczo i zacisnął zęby.

Otaczały ich ruszające się lalki ubrane w ludowe stroje z różnych kultur. Trzymały flagi, a wokół nich stały miniatury zabytków albo charakterystycznych krajobrazów z reprezentowanych przez nie krajów. To była genialna atrakcja dla dwulatków i staruszków po dziewięćdziesiątce. Usypiające tempo, denerwująca muzyczka i kiwające się kolorowe laleczki. Przed wejściem powinno wisieć ostrzeżenie, że zwiedzającym grozi śmierć ostatnich szarych komórek, zaśnięcie i podjęcie desperackiej samobójczej próby utopienia się w wodzie do kolan.

Keithowi w jednej chwili całe życie stanęło przed oczami. Poczuł niemal fizyczny ból, gdy przypomniał sobie o tych niekończących się chwilach spędzonych w podobnej kolejce podczas Jasnego Dnia. Różnica polegała na tym, że teraz nie miał żadnej broni, którą mógłby utorować sobie drogę wyjścia. Jeśli tu utkną, to już na zawsze.

Hunk obejrzał się, żeby posłać mu pełne współczucia spojrzenie.

Pidge rozglądała się po tunelu, a Lance tłumaczył Allurze, która lalka to który kraj.

— O, patrz, Japonia! — ucieszył się Shiro, wskazując na lalkę z japońską flagą.

Keith popatrzył na niego i westchnął. Przynajmniej jego chłopak miał dobry humor, a szczęście Shiro może nie było całkiem zaraźliwe, ale na pewno działało choć odrobinę kojąco na nerwy. 

— Powinni dodać państwa z innych planet. Tylko dobrze by było, gdyby Galrę reprezentowały lalki podobne do mojej mamy, Kolivana i Acxy, a nie Sendaka i Zarkona, bo wtedy zrobiłby się z tego tunel strachu — mruknął.

Piosenka skończyła się i zaczęła na nowo, tym razem po włosku, a oni nadal płynęli i płynęli.

— Lance — wycedził, pochylając się do przodu i mordując chłopaka spojrzeniem — dopilnuję tego, żeby to była najdroższa wata cukrowa w twoim życiu.

* * *

— Wszyscy przeciwko mnie — stwierdził ponuro Keith.

— Szkoda, to akurat wyglądało dobrze — powiedziała Pidge. — To może jednak wrócimy się do _Gwiezdnych wojen_?

— Ja tam nie narzekam, wiecie? — uznał Hunk, wzruszając ramionami. — Wiem, że latałem w Żółtym Lwie, ale aż tak bardzo nie tęsknię za zawrotami głowy i mdłościami.

Całą szóstką wpatrywali się w kolejkę do rollercoastera Indiany Jonesa, która była zdecydowanie zbyt długa, żeby chciało im się w niej stać.

— Ja to załatwię. Jesteśmy celebrytami, zapomnieliście? Dlatego nas tu zaprosili, uratowaliśmy wszechświat! Każdy chce mieć zdjęcie z Paladynami Voltrona. — Lance zrobił długi krok do przodu, ale Shiro powstrzymał go, kładąc mu na ramieniu swoją alteańską rękę.

— Lepiej nie. Mieliśmy być tu _incognito_, a ty już dość dla nas załatwiłeś — powiedział.

Gdy kupowali bilety, Lance’owi nie chciało się czekać w upale do kas, więc przecisnął się przez tłum, prosząc o _przejście dla Paladynów Voltrona_. Chciał tylko szybciej wejść, a od razu udało mu się załatwić im darmowe wejście na cały dzień. Niestety ponad godzinę spędzili tuż za bramą, rozdając autografy. Musieli się wymknąć, tłumacząc, że koniecznie muszą zrobić sobie przerwę.

— Większość Europy ma wakacje. To normalne, że wszędzie są kolejki — stwierdziła Pidge.

Lance objął Allurę w talii i przyciągnął ją do siebie.

— Minęliśmy po drodze wyspę piratów. Może mógłbym cię uratować z rąk jakiegoś złego kapitana? — Mrugnął do niej zalotnie.

Allura uśmiechnęła się i cmoknęła go w nos.

— Dobrze, ale to się jeszcze okaże, kto kogo będzie ratował — powiedziała.

— Nie, nie rozdzielamy się — odparł Keith, cytując to, co na każdym kroku słyszał, odkąd tutaj weszli.

Shiro wyjął palcami różową watę z plastikowego kubka i włożył ją Keithowi do ust. Gdy ją jadł, chłopak przypominał naburmuszonego kota, którego ktoś próbował przekupić przysmakami.

— Rozchmurz się. Zaraz coś znajdziemy.

Obaj pochylili się nad planem. Keith rzucił okiem na nazwy atrakcji i jego uwagę zwróciło jedno szczególne miejsce.

— Idziemy — postanowił.

— Dokąd? — zapytał Hunk.

— Zobaczycie.

Przeszli po ścieżce otoczonej drzewami i dotarli do innej części parku, w której centrum znajdowała się skalista wyspa, na której zbudowano kolejkę górską. Po wodzie wokół pływał powolny biały parowiec.

Obeszli jezioro i w końcu zatrzymali się przed wybranym przez Keitha celem – gotycką posiadłością, na której schodach siedziały sztuczne szkielety, a w ogrodzie leżały czaszki.

Lance zbladł.

— Znowu dom strachów? — zapytał niepewnie.

— Mogę cię potrzymać, jeśli potrzebujesz — zaoferowała Allura.

Pidge patrzyła na posiadłość z zachwytem.

— Tamto to nawet nie stało obok domu strachów. To wreszcie wygląda dobrze — powiedziała.

Zadowolony z siebie Keith ruszył na ganek posiadłości.

— Może jednak się rozdzielimy? — zaproponował Hunk.

Teraz odezwał się Shiro, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust.

— Jesteśmy drużyną — oświadczył, nie kryjąc satysfakcji. — Pójdziemy tam razem, nie przed takimi wyzwaniami już wspólnie stawaliśmy.

* * *

— Chcę jeszcze raz — oznajmił Keith, gdy tylko wyszli z domu strachów.

Po raz pierwszy, odkąd weszli do Disneylandu, tak szeroko i szczerze się uśmiechał. Zachwycił go mroczny klimat nawiedzonego domu oraz historia opowiedziana przez głęboki głos narratora i hologramowe duchy.

— Wiecie, to było w sumie mniej straszne niż ta _Królewna Śnieżka_, ale chyba podziękuję za powtórkę — stwierdził Lance.

— To było dużo straszniejsze — powiedział Hunk i jego ramiona zadrżały. — Tutaj czułem się jak w prawdziwym nawiedzonym domu. A gdy ten sufit zaczął się ruszać? Przerażające.

— Po tym nie zmusicie mnie już, żebym wróciła do księżniczek — powiedziała Pidge.

— Shiro, pójdziesz ze mną jeszcze raz? — poprosił Keith.

Shiro uśmiechnął się.

— Pójdę, ale jeszcze tylko jeden raz. A później _Gwiezdne wojny_ albo wreszcie rollercoaster — postanowił. — I zakupy.

— Popieram — dodała Pidge.

— A piraci?! — obruszył się Lance.

— Też bym poszła na zakupy, widziałam na witrynach tyle uroczych rzeczy — powiedziała Allura. — I do piratów, oczywiście.

— A może zrobimy przerwę na jedzenie? — zaproponował Hunk. — Chodzenie po tym parku jest męczące, moglibyśmy chociaż na chwilę w spokoju usiąść.

Między nimi zapadła cisza. Popatrzyli po sobie i widać było, że czekali, aż ktoś powie głośno to, co im wszystkim cisnęło się na usta.

Wreszcie Lance westchnął.

— Dobrze, rozdzielmy się — powiedział.

Wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą. Nikt nie protestował. To musiało się tak skończyć.

Umówili się, że w razie czego będą do siebie dzwonić. Lance i Allura poszli w stronę wyspy piratów, a Hunk i Pidge postanowili coś zjeść w najbliższej restauracji. Shiro i Keith tylko wymienili spojrzenia i ustawili się znowu w kolejce do domu strachów.

— Nie bierzemy tych koszulek dla par z _Mulan_ — oznajmił Keith, zerkając na swojego chłopaka, gdy czekali na wejście. — Wiem, że o to ci chodzi.

Shiro popatrzył na niego z udawaną urazą, a potem objął jego ramię i uśmiechnął się niewinnie.

— Nie wiem, o czym mówisz. — Odchrząknął i, niby mimochodem, zaczął nucić pod nosem: — _It's a world of laughter, a world of tears, it's a world of hopes, and a world of fears…_

Keith zmarszczył brwi. Kochał głos Shiro i mógłby słuchać jego śpiewu godzinami, ale nie podejrzewałby swojego chłopaka o taką zdradę.

— Dobrze — westchnął. — Weźmiemy je, ale już nigdy, przenigdy nie zaśpiewasz tej piosenki i nie wrócimy do tych koszmarnych lalek. Chcę jak najszybciej zapomnieć o tym epizodzie. Nawet jak dołożą kosmitów i nowe zwrotki o światach równoległych, to uwierzę na słowo, ale moja noga tam nie postanie.


End file.
